Nega-Guspacho
: Nega-Guspacho is the prison dimension Eversgate's alternate version of Guspacho . Nega-Guspacho, although not officially, led the Negas in their missions and assigned tasks to lesser-Negas. Personality : Nega-Guspacho was very promiscuious and had no problem sexualizing himself to men and women to get what he wanted. He dislikes close-combat, but isn't bad at it. Instead, he prefers to blow things/people up instead, which can be seen with his great use of fireballs and explosions. He dislikes mages greatly and couldn't stand the fact his Ciiya-verse counterpart was a prominent mage. Comaprison of Nega-Guspacho and Guspacho Before Prison : Before the swap that would free him, Nega-Guspacho was a terrorist locked in the Eversgate prison on charges that included blowing up a nursery of potential mages, and bombing a farmer's market. He had killed an official number of over 500 people, with 281 being children in the nursery, and only 17 being by direct fights. He was captured when he attemtped to purchase a large amount of TNT, only to be crossed by an undercover mage (who act as police in their dimension). In the Prison : In the prison, Nega-Guspacho obeyed rules and didn't fight other inmates. He befriended Nega-Ray, Nega-Makena, and Nega-Finnward there, and together plotted an escape that was never followed through, due to the swap. When he was swapped, Nega-Guspacho was sitting in his cell, talking with Nega-Ray. The Swap : After the swap, Nega-Guspacho didn't waste time trying to figure out what happened, and only led the other three in escaping the Time-Chamber. Once out, the four looked for civilization and soon found Solitude. Once there, Nega-Guspacho lured Torrest into following him into a cave, telling Torrest he could help them restore the lost memory of Auo. Once down enough, Nega-Guspacho stabbed Torrest and kicked him twice, the second time killing him. Once dead, he and Ray swapped out Torrest once he read instructions to the Time-Chamber and then realized he could free his friends and make an army. : Guspacho found Finnward and began harassing him into entering the Time-Chamber. Soon, the Knight Commander appeared and attempted to stop the Negas, but was killed by Nega-Nick. Finnward then made a run for safety, but was chased by Nega-Guspacho, who then cornered and stabbed him. Thinking him dead, Nega-Guspacho swapped Finnward out and returned to Portside. : Once there, he was met by a group of Darkhorns, seeking revenge for kidnapping and swapping their member. A fight ensued, and Nega-Guspacho held his own against the group, with both melee and magicks, but was eventually overcome and tripped off the roof of the mayor's office. Once on the ground, and realizing he might not be able to take the group solo, he told them he could swap back their group member, and return him safely. He later found the Darkhorn and had him swapped back. : After that, he began researching past "Big Bads" of Ciiya, with intentions on finding the body of one and swapping it to bring forth their Nega. To help with this, he converted Makena and the body of Louie into Negas, alongside Nevermore. To get more information, Nega-Guspacho headed back to Portside and began ransacking the mayor's office. Not far into the mission, he ran the mayor of Portside, Yuri, out of Ciiya. : However, before he could find a body, Klethu returned from the Underverse and began attacking citizens to steal their souls for power. Hearing of this, he and Ray found Klethu and made a deal with him- in exchange for the sacrafice of all lesser-Negas, they would get power and help him destroy Ciiya. Nega-Guspacho chose three Negas (Ray, Makena, and Louie) and the four of them sacraficed the lesser-Negas to Klethu, getting the promised magic in return. : When the second battle of Melarion began, he stood atop the entrance to the city and shot fireballs down along-side Nega-Makena. When Klethu left and the Black Wave broke into the city, Nega-Guspacho casually left the city, but returned so he could have a hand in the battle. : Once there, he got on the wall and charged into a crowd of Black Wave members and casted VELLDUCT, launching them and catching some on fire. He then casted haste and ran into groups of people, hitting random ones when he passed by. He then began launching fireballs and forcetoss-ing many of them. Once he had knocked most of them off the wall of the city, he went to the Mage District and fought a member of the Black Wave, with two more joining. However, Nega-Louie stepped in and helped him take on the group. Nega-Guspacho and Ray's brother, a Black Wave, got into an intense one-on-one battle of melee and magick. Just when Nega-Guspacho was begining to get the upperhand, Nega-Louie was overtaken and more Black Wave members came to help. He led a chase and shot fireballs, holding them off for a minute or so, but also giving time for all the Black Wave to come and fight. Heavily outnumbered, Nega-Guspacho made a last stand in the bottom of a hill and fought the Black Wave, but was soon over-taken. : Klethu ressurected the Negas after the battle, but Nega-Guspacho began wondering why Klethu would have left them to fight the Black Wave by themselves, and wondering if he could trust Klethu. : Once out of Klethu's crypt, Nega-Guspacho began putting up signs, making the Black Wave seem as if they wanted to erradicate the Dark Templars, and vise versa. : In Portside, he was met by an old man, Sakko, who told Nega-Guspacho he knew he was a Nega and extremely evil. Guspacho killed the man and launched back an on-looking Cazza. Balt , unaware of what just happened, walks up to Nega-Guspacho, thinking him to be the real one . Cazza warned Balt to get away before Nega-Guspacho could attack him, though. Nega-Guspacho, dissapointed a good kill got away, conjured a fireball and shot it at Cazza and Balt, scaring them off and making them run away. : When Herobrine had emerged, and Klethu needed help convincing him to let him absorb his powers, Klethu called on Nega-Guspacho to help. Nega-Guspacho was able to get Herobrine to go through with the absorbtion, but not before Herobrine gave Nega-Guspacho the Sword of Herobrine, to use in the event Klethu should betray Herobrine (which was the plan from the begining, Nega-Guspacho was completely aware of it, too). Nega-Guspacho lied to Herobrine, telling him he shouldn't worry and that should Klethu betray him, he would step in and kill Klethu. When Herobrine and Nega-Gusapcho went to speak with Klethu to tell him Herobrine would go through with the absorption, Klethu told Nega-Gusapcho to build an "Artificer" to help sell Herobrine on that Klethu was sincere. In exchange for convincing Herobrine, Klethu blessed Nega-Guspacho. : During the absorbing, Klethu instructed Nega-Guspacho to keep the citizens of Ciiya away. None showed up at the time, and Herobrine revealed to Klethu he had thought he would betray him, but trusted him now. Herobrine then told Nega-Guspacho to get the Sword of Herobrine, and give it to Klethu. However, Nega-Guspacho gave Klethu a minorly-enchanted golden sword, which Klethu believed to be the real sword. Once citizens of Ciiya showed up, Nega-Guspacho flew to the group and battled them, defeating most and easily holding the others off, showing how much powerful he had become with Klethu's blessing. When Klethu instructed it was time for them to go, Nega-Guspacho fired numerous fireballs at the citizens, forcing them to flee, and he then followed Klethu away.